A Rose Will Bloom
by Stands-Alone66
Summary: What if Erik and Christine, were like a Romeo & Juliet? First Fanfic. Enjoy!


A Rose Will Bloom  
  
Disclaimer: I decided to bond the two stories of Gaston Leroux's "Phantom of the Opera" and William Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" to create one full story. The title is also taken from one small little sentence used in the 1969 version of "Romeo and Juliet". So, if you got any problems of what I say, or if I copied anything, please say so. This is my first story so enjoy.  
Paris, 1886:  
The morning rays of the sun touched the boarder of Paris. The large Eiffel tower could be seen as a monument to anyone below, and the cities neighboring it. The day was quiet, and some of the small shops were opening up. Mostly street shops, run by people with not enough pay to get them through a week. It was not pleasant to see, but to them it was only a living and another day dawning. As the sun rose higher, the buildings could be outlined by the suns rays. They were large, some small, with small yards, and a garden or two. The windows were small, and left much room for the rest of the house to be admired. As the sun's rays stretched farther down, the houses changed to small, low, and shabby housing, where nor a garden or windows, occupied the space on the front of the house. In the street in front of this area, two young women were walking down the streets. They chatted to one another, each talking about how they hated doing this. "Madeline, I say, why can the men not do this work?" asked the one with a small basket in her hands, which were filled with slices of bread. The other replied in haste. "For we are women, and this is a women's job. I surely cannot see a man out here, shopping Gigi. "Now, hurry, the sun is almost out, and they will be coming." Then Madeline, quickening her pace, continued down the road. "But Madeline, we cannot forget anything.we must not hurry as much." Said Gigi, who shifted her basket into her other hand to keep up with Madeline. Her soft shoes could be heard, clattering against the cobblestone streets. Madeline did not turn around, but spoke to Gigi. "Gigi, I am sure we have not forgotten anything..but I will slow down a bit." She said, now slowing down the speed, allowing her to catch up. Gigi, now walking side by side with Madeline began to speak, breathing slowly to calm herself. "Madeline.I am frightened." She said, in a silenced whisper. Madeline heard the fright in her young friend's voice. Looking into her eyes, she admitted she was just afraid as her. "I know." She said too in a whisper. As the quickened the pace, laughter of a group of men could be heard from in back of them. Exchanging glances of fright to one another, the now started off in a run. Then suddenly, a man jumped out infront of them. "Well, well, gentlemen, look who is out bright and early on this glorious morning." He said. Madeline and Gigi, slowly began to back up, but ran into someone. A group of laughter could be heard again, when they quickly realized his comrades had surrounded them, and was not holding them captive. The man stepped closer. He was known as Peare. He was a servant of the Daae family. He was rebellious, and hated Madeline and Gigi. The reason could be, they served to a family not many people liked, and feared. "Kind sir, please step aside. We have errands we must finish." Said Madeline, in a hushed but strict tone, hoping he would let them go. The bread was fresh, and so was the other food she had in her basket. She hoped they would not get spoiled, and hoping the food in Gigi's basket won't get spoiled either. Peare looked down at the basket, seeing the food. He reached into Gigi's basket, and pulled out an apple. Taking a bite into it, Gigi, struggled to slap him. But, she couldn't, for her arms were being held by one of the other servants from the Daae household. "So, tell, me."he said, continuing to bite into the apple. "What do you have to do to work for that household? Sell anything, such as yourself?" "You know nothing." Madeline said. She wanted so to smack the apple out of his hand. He laughed, placing the apple back into her basket. The other servants behind them laughed too. "Did you hear that, she does not deny what she does in that household!" he said, between his harsh fits of laughter at her. Gigi, cowered in fear. Peare stepped closer to her. "So, you have seen the monster. Tell me, where is he?" he snarled at her. He was certainly meaning the son to her master at the Manclair family. Gigi, with eyes flashing replied. "None of your business what I, nor anyone else, servants or not, do in the Manclair family household. Never speak of him that way, he is no monster. Now, let us go, or we will shout for the authorities." Peare did not laugh, but bent closer to her, and kisses her lips. Gigi spat at him, and forcefully tried to free her arms from the tight grasp which enclosed her. He shoved the apple into her mouth, and laughed. The other servants behind them laughed too. Madeline, who got too much of this, broke free of the tight grasp which surrounded her, and spat at Peare's face. Grabbing Gigi, she ran past him, down an alley. She did not turn back, nor, slow down. "HEY!" he shouted, as he and his companions began running after the two women. They were catching up to the point in which they were about a couple feet away from them. The women turned down a smaller alley, making them skid into a wall, and bracing it. Then quickly regaining speed, they continued the chase after the women. Gigi and Madeline, who were now getting frightened made their way into the town square, hoping they could attract some attention, hoping someone would save them. It was not a moment too soon, when they were caught once more. Peare had snatched them by their arms forcefully, and pushed them to the ground, spilling the parcels from their basket on the ground. "You will surely see I will not be forgetting that anytime soon ladies." he snarled viciously in their ears. Crowds and groups of shop people gathered around them shouting to warn the police, and to warn both of the households. Then soon enough, the faint but increasing shouting of the authorities could be heard. Then, hands grabbed Madeline and Gigi, and another group of hands grabbed Peare. "Depart! Depart!" cried a voice, which was now making way over to the crowd. Madeline and Gigi turned their heads to see the chief of police emerging from the gathered crowd. "Make way...not again." He said, when seeing both the girls, and Peare's group. "I would possibly kill my own self on how many times I have told you.." He said, pointing at Peare. "That you keep away from these women, this is sexual assault!" He said, coming closer to Peare. "Oh, it is..?" He said doubtfully, as he sniggered with the rest of the servants. "Ha, I laugh at you Peare." he said. "You can get sent to jail!" he said, taking one last glance at them. Then, he turned and looked down at Madeline and Gigi, who were quietly picking up the food from the dirtied ground. "And, you two, who is the house you work for.?" he said suspiciously. Madeline and Gigi looked up at the chief, with their eyes in fear. "They work for the Manclair family, officer Javert..." said Peare from behind the cop, with a malicious grin on his face. The cops face widened, and the crowd began whispering to one another, and giving slight looks at them. "So...You work for that household.?" "Yes." Madeline said. She was now helping Gigi up. "Now, please excuse us, we must take this food, or what is left." She said, eying Peare. "...back, goodbye, and thank you officer." She said, as they quickened their pace, and hurried down the walk. Officer Javert watched the girls hurry down the street, then, when they were out of sight, he turned to the crowd. "Depart, depart! There is nothing else to see.." The other officers ushered the crowds away, Javert turned to Peare's group, who were looking straight at him, motionless. "Well, go on. Your households will be notified. Now go!" 


End file.
